Chemosensory disorders including disorders of taste and smell are common in the general population, and yet they are often overlooked. A broad range of conditions and diseases can cause taste disorders. This includes viral and bacterial infections, cancer, medication and normal aging. Taste disorders contribute significantly to malnutrition, weight loss, depression and compromised quality of life. The molecular and cellular bases of taste disorders are poorly understood. To elucidate the underlying mechanisms of taste loss is our long-term goal. In this proposal, we will focus our research on the roles of interferons in infection-caused taste disorders. Interferons are multi-functional cytokines produced during viral and bacterial infections. They are critical in regulating the activities of the immune system and in fighting against viral and bacterial pathogens. In addition, by regulating the expression of numerous genes, interferons affect cell proliferation, differentiation and cell death. We have found the expression of interferon signaling pathways in taste tissue. To determine their roles in infection-caused taste disorders, we will pursue the following specific aims: 1) We will thoroughly characterize the expression of interferon signaling components in taste tissue. This analysis will reveal the specific types of taste cells expressing the interferon signaling pathways. 2) We will examine the activation of the interferon pathways in taste tissue under conditions that mimic viral and bacterial infections. We will monitor the induction of the interferon-induciblegenes in taste tissue in mouse models of viral and bacterial infections. 3) We will investigate the effects of interferons on taste bud cell turnover. Disturbing the homeostasis of taste bud cell turnover will likely lead to taste disorders. Results from this study may provide new insights into the regulation of taste cell turnover and the molecular and cellular bases of taste disorders.